1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the molding of one-piece cylindrical plastic bodies that are elongate and, when being molded, require plastic to flow along a nonlinear path at one end. The invention is more particularly concerned with the molding of a cylinder for containing sealants or the like that are to be discharged from a nozzle at one end of the cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cylinders for containing and dispensing sealants, such as caulking materials, have often been made from hollow tubes, closed at one end by a separate piece that is attached to the tube by spin welding or the like, the closure piece having a nozzle for discharging the contents of the cylinder. Relatively short cylinders having an integral end wall and nozzle can be molded by injecting plastic into a mold from one or the other end of the desired product, but where the plastic is required to flow in a nonlinear path, e.g., to form an end wall, it may be necessary to use a relatively high pressure to force the plastic to flow (with possible consequent mold deflection or distortion), or to have relatively large passageways for plastic flow, with waste of plastic and the production of products of excessive wall thickness.